Angiogenesis is implicated in the pathogenesis of a variety of disorders including solid tumors, intraocular neovascular syndromes such as proliferative retinopathies or age-related macular degeneration (AMD), rheumatoid arthritis, and psoriasis (Folkman et al. J. Biol. Chem. 267:10931-10934 (1992); Klagsbrun et al. Annu Rev. Physiol. 53:217-239 (1991); and Garner A, Vascular diseases. In: Pathobiology of ocular disease. A dynamic approach. Garner A, Klintworth G K, Eds. 2nd Edition Marcel Dekker, NY, pp 1625-1710 (1994)). In solid tumors, angiogenesis and growth of new vasculture permits survival of the tumor, and a correlation has been demonstrated between the density of microvessels in tumor sections and patient survival in breast and other cancers (Weidner et al. N Engl J Med 324:1-6 (1991); Horak et al. Lancet 340:1120-1124 (1992); and Macchiarini et al. Lancet 340:145-146 (1992)).
Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) is a known regulator of angiogenesis and neovascularization, and has been shown to be a key mediator of neovascularization associated with tumors and intraocular disorders (Ferrara et al. Endocr. Rev. 18:4-25 (1997)). The VEGF mRNA is overexpressed in many human tumors, and the concentration of VEGF in eye fluids are highly correlated to the presence of active proliferation of blood vessels in patients with diabetic and other ischemia-related retinopathies (Berkman et al., J Clin Invest 91:153-159 (1993); Brown et al. Human Pathol. 26:86-91 (1995); Brown et al. Cancer Res. 53:4727-4735 (1993); Mattern et al. Brit. J. Cancer. 73:931-934 (1996); and Dvorak et al. Am J. Pathol. 146:1029-1039 (1995); Aiello et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 331:1480-1487 (1994)). In addition, recent studies have shown the presence of localized VEGF in choroidal neovascular membranes in patients affected by AMD (Lopez et al. Invest. Ophtalmo. Vis. Sci. 37:855-868 (1996)). Anti-VEGF neutralizing antibodies can be used to suppress the growth of a variety of human tumor cell lines in nude mice and also inhibit intraocular angiogenesis in models of ischemic retinal disorders (Kim et al. Nature 362:841-844 (1993); Warren et al. J. Clin. Invest 95:1789-1797 (1995); Borgstrom et al. Cancer Res. 56:4032-4039 (1996); and Melnyk et al. Cancer Res. 56:921-924 (1996)) (Adamis et al. Arch. Opthalmol. 114:66-71 (1996)).
Thus, there is a need for anti-VEGF monoclonal antibodies capable of being used for the treatment of solid tumors and various neovascular intraocular diseases.